


In Their Nature

by kitausuret



Category: Marvel 616, Venom (Comics)
Genre: Canon is an Illusion, Chocolate, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Fearsome Predator Venom, Feelings, Kissing, Other, Teasing, friendly tentacles, silly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 15:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17901107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausuret/pseuds/kitausuret
Summary: What is the Venom symbiote's nature, truly? Is it to be a predator? To be bonded? To be independent?Or could its nature be something entirely different, even indescribable?(some silly domestic fluff and feels)





	In Their Nature

**Author's Note:**

> The following takes place approximately around the time of _Venom: Tooth and Claw_ , but before _Venom: On Trial_. Doesn't really matter, just know that it's before they had to start working with the weird secret government agency, so life's still pretty good right now. 
> 
> Couple teasing lines inspired by an entirely different era, which wouldn't be until almost twenty years down the line. Whoever catches it gets a No-Prize!

The symbiote twined around its prey, eyespots glistening in the dim light. The target sat ramrod still, as if paralyzed by fear. The symbiote, fearless in its pursuit, confident in its power, approached it. “You thought me a hero, did you not?” it taunted with a wicked grin. Its tongue flickered out, tasting the air around its next meal. It would sink its teeth in, soon enough, but it couldn’t help itself. What joy was the hunt without some entertainment?

“I am not an agent of the cosmos, little one - only one of _chaos!_ ” The symbiote grinned with all its teeth, more sprouting as it did so. Still the target didn’t move. The symbiote almost wished that it would, if only to draw out the delight of cornering one about to be at the creature’s mercy. “I will tear you apart in a way so horrendous, the whole of humanity will fear me!” The chemicals wafting from it; so _delectable_ , but no, it was not time, not yet...

At last it unfurled its long tongue from the recesses of its maw and dragged it across the surface. Sweet... slightly bitter... perfection. The highest grade of sustenance. Providing what it desired.

It melted just slightly under its tongue. “It is not personal,” the symbiote reassured. It curled itself around to trap its prey. “It is only in my nature. One cannot fight their nature. And it is in your nature... _to be consumed!_ ”

The symbiote then bit off a large chunk, tearing into the target with vicious ferocity, crunching up its meal even as it quickly melted, sustaining the cosmic horror, the being that could strike terror into the hearts of the most horrible of warlords and bring empires to their collective needs, reveling in all that it was--

“Darling, what are you doing? What are you yelling about?”

The symbiote whipped around to face its host. The other half of the giant chocolate bar sat on the kitchen table. They stared at each other, Eddie with a toothbrush sticking out of the side of his mouth and the symbiote about to tear into the rest of its treat.

It watched Eddie’s gaze shift from it, to the chocolate bar, and back. He removed the toothbrush from his mouth. “Are you... are you taunting the chocolate bar?” he asked, a little incredulous but mostly fond.

“No,” it insisted.

Eddie laughed quietly and shook his head as he approached the table. He moved with grace, given his relative bulk for a human. The towel around his waist slipped off as he sat at one of just two chairs at the small table, laying his form bare for the symbiote to witness. It twined around him, his body still warm from the shower but not so much by now as to cause the symbiote discomfort.

The symbiote frowned when he looked at the chocolate bar and started laughing again. It sank in to connect them, both heartened and annoyed by how amusing he found the situation. _“I do not... eat sentient beings on my own.”_ It sulked a little.

“Oh?” Eddie scratched under where its chin might have been on any monoform being, eliciting a tiny purr. “It is good, then, to know you’ve grown over the years.” He reached out to take hold of the chocolate bar with a large chunk bitten out. “But this is rather _chaotic_ , love. I taught you better, didn’t I?” He broke off a row of the chocolate bricks, making it look like an even rectangle again. “One bite at a time, to savor it.”

Eddie went to set the broken pieces aside, but the symbiote snatched them from his hand, devouring them in one fell swoop. _“I do not care to wait for what is rightfully mine. You know this, Eddie.”_

“There is something to be said for delayed gratification, though.” He broke off a clean row, and then a single brick. Eddie held it out for his partner, and kissed the symbiote on its cheek.

The being gave a small grumble, but flicked its tongue out to curl around Eddie’s hand, and then the proffered gift. It snatched it up, then sent tendrils out to grab the rest of the chocolate. Before Eddie could protest, it threw the remainder into its mouth and chewed as obnoxiously as possible.

Eddie sighed and gave such a tender smile in response that the symbiote almost felt guilty. It licked his cheek, then his lips, and he pressed his face forward into its own, kissing it gently. He pulled away to bump his head against the symbiote’s.

“Imagine if your kind knew the latest prey you hunted down was a giant Hershey’s bar...”

It hissed and nipped his nose, very gently, and he laughed, a rare and beautiful sound. _“It is in my nature to hunt.”_

“Oh? How about...” Eddie leaned forward and kissed it, soft and sweet. “...this?”

 _“Does it matter?”_ the symbiote wanted to know, wrapping up its host in a good number more tendrils, encircling his strong thighs to feel the muscles beneath.

Eddie in turn wrapped his arms around the symbiote’s mass. Good. Strong. Loving. “No, love. Of course not. You are you who you are, and I accept you however you come to me.” He stroked the symbiote’s head with a gentle smile. “We’re still growing. Still learning.”

_“Yes, Eddie. Always learning.”_

It felt a surge of emotion then, of _love_ , and when it kissed Eddie again, it sent that wave right into the one that had been home and hearth for the past three years. Eddie’s breath hitched, and when the symbiote took his face in gentle, spindly hands, and a thought came across where two minds met as one:

_I love you._


End file.
